From a Simple Book
by colonel.jack.jericho
Summary: During the second Shinobi war, a young man struggles to bring his vision to life. Naruto X Harem, Naruto born in the past, Powerful Naruto, Naruto x Konan, Kushina,Karura and more.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Disclaimer, I do not own Naruto, you know because you guys probably thought I did.**  
**Hope you like it and please review. **

_From a simple book_

Down a busy and watery road, filled with people of all ages going about their day like always, walked a young man . Form his appearance you would have trouble guessing he was twelve, if you went by height, sixteen or slightly older would be a good guess. When the average height for men in the elemental nations was at best five feet, five inches, and this young man already stood an impressive height of five there, it was understandable to think he was older than what he truly was.

Said man would be described by most, or more likely women, as an incredibly handsome catch. As already stated he was tall for his age and despite that age only being twelve, not even a teenager, his body nor his face held any fat. Truly he held the appearance of a shinobi, and with one look at his daily activity you would see he was a ninja in everything but village. Arguably his best physical feature were his fox-like, hooded eyes, he had a rare eye condition called Heterochromia.

Said diseases cause one eye to be colored differently from the other. His right eye being a combination of two different shades of purple, mixed together like a swirling tied or whirlpool of Amethyst a light almost lavender shade, countered by the deep red-violet color that swirled and bended around the other, literally moving, flowing like water. He had sent many of his early years wondering why his one eye did this, but after a while he gave up. No point in wasting such valuable time.

His left eye was hidden intentionally by his long, shaggy, while also spiky black hair that traveled all the way to his mid to lower back. **(If you are wondering, his hair is ichigo getsuga form, only apart of it covers the left side of his face)** If your where to lift the long bang from his faces left side you would see an unbelievably bright blue eye that if it were night, would glow ever so slightly from behind his dark black mane of hair. The other most notable thing of his eye, the one you could see that is, was the black marking under his right eye. the mark itself was simple a black crescent moon sitting on its side so each point lined up with his eyes beginning and end point.

The mark was easily noticeable thanks to his pale almost white skin, and even though skin of such paleness would normal be associated with sickness the man himself was not sick in any way nor did he look ill either, in fact he was one-hundred percent healthy. All of his muscles were, if they involve fighting in any way at all, completely develop, a testament to his physical training that he had put himself though since the age of five. He wore a tough looking, weathered outfit that appeared to have gone through a multitude of battles. Despite that being true in every way, the ensemble was clean, well keep, and well-fitting.

On his feet he wore a pair of simple dark, wooden saddles, and long sliver socks that went to mid calf, hidden under his long black pants that were tattered and ragged at the end. To hold his pants in place he had on a long purple sash that waved in the wind. On the end of the improvised belt was the silhouette of a barn owl. Covering his chest was a tight black sleeveless shirt with no markings or symbols of any kind, and finally on top oh his muscle shirt he wore a dark purple, black furred, hooded, and sleeveless jacket. The seams were silver and stood out perfectly in contrast to his other dark clothing.

If the jacket and shirt were removed you would see a torso wrapped in silver medical tape that went all the way to the lower half of his face. Just stopping below his nose.  
Like most thing that involved him there was a point to what he did or how he acted, and this meant their was a reason that none of his clothing did anything to block his arms. He had many skills and talents but none were above his shinobi training in the art of jutsu. In the cruel word he lived in being a shinobi was the most profitable, dangerous, and bloody job you could land, whether you use your skills for a village, as a missing-nin, or simply for yourself was your own choice. Now in this shinobi world, there were many jutsu types one could learn and specialize in.

Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, being the most common. Ninjustsu being a physical based attack but unlike taijutsu, hand to hand combat, ninjustsu is mainly chakra, the basic energy source necessary for ninja to do most jutsu, though taijutsu could be enhanced though chakra like ones five senses. Genjutsu, unlike tai or ninjustsu is a techniques that uses the chakra in the victim's system to create illusions.

That being said, this man was only capable of one of these ability's and that was taijutsu something he was very proficient in. He was so proficient in this art that he created his own fighting style, and over seven years of practices and hard work he could fight in his sleep. The style was name the owl style after the animal he drew inspiration from, fast, wise and above all else patient. He could not perform any gen or ninjustsu something he was very aware of. While he was able to control his chakra nearly perfectly, for whatever reason he had no ability to shape it. Even the simplest of things such as clone jutsu's and the henge were impossible for him and not for normal reasons like a massive amounts of chakra, which while he did have large reserves, it was nowhere near a jinchuriki levels. He never let that get him down as a child though. One day when he was six he was searching in a shinobi shop for something, anything that could give him the edge he needed to become a formidable ninja, and he found it. His most prized object to this date, a book.

_A Beginners Guide to Sealing _  
_by Mito Uzumaki_

He had no idea then but this book would set the guidelines for his entire skill set. With this book on the basics of Fuuinjutsu, he began his long and nearly all self-taught, completely if the book was not counted, journey as a shinobi.

After skimming the book for its content, to see if it suited the image he had set for himself, he nearly scream with joy, and considering his personality, as a very calm, almost stoic child that was saying a lot. The art of sealing was perfect for him, he quickly made his way to the front counter and paid for the book, and the items needed to learn the art that were mention in the first chapter. A few sealing scrolls, sealing ink, and brushes then he was on his way.

So everyday he trained in the art of Fuuinjutsu. From introduction to his current level of advance, never stopping or loosing focus. He gain many skills from the art. Learning how to make storage scrolls, explosive notes and the much more advance theory's behind the art.

Of course he keep up his studies in taijutsu, even though Fuuinjutsu seemed to be an art that centered around planing, pre-battle perpetration, traps and seemed to not fit with hand to hand combat, he knew that was his strong suit. He was fast, had amassing reflexes, and his strength was far above normal. For that reason and his own curiosity he began making his own seals. Now this proved a problem, he lacked knowledge, and as they say knowledge is power. Than again he was a prodigy like no other in Fuuinjutsu, if he went by the multitude of books he owned and most importantly he possessed the key, creativity.

So he did research. Exploring past shinobi tales and legends, from the fabled Sage of the Six Paths to more modern-day ninja like Hiruzen Sarutobi. He learned a lot, more than he believed was possible, but one thing was certain, he was almost all alone in his art. The creators of Fuuinjutsu, the Uzumaki clan and the village of Uzushiogakure were gone, their village wiped out in the first but not last shinobi world war, and though this news sadden him greatly it did nothing to stop him, in fact it inspired him. He read a book detailing Uzushiogakure and its people written by the first Hokage himself. Their was one thing that Uzushiogakure stressed, family. Being an orphan himself he could not understand what family felt like or why it mattered so much, but that change when he read the worlds from the deceased Uzumaki leader of Uzushiogakure

"Through the cold waters, the swirling ocean of uncertainty,and the lonely waves of hopelessness,only one thing can guide you through, family will be you lifeline, and your savior  
Believe in the unity of tides"

Those words made him think, he had no one, his entire life he had no one. He had no parents or siblings. He didn't even have a last name. He only knew his first name because of a bracelet he was found with win he was a baby. When the orphanage he lived in till the age of 4 was blown up due to this ongoing war, that one object was lost in the damage. He lost the only thing he cared for because of this war. Remembering that day, that day of pain and lost, brought back a memoire, a promise he swore to himself.

He would create a utopia, an oasis for all of those who no longer wish to suffer under others hate and cruelty. One who knew the difference between justices and killing who ever stood in their way. A village that needed no ninja, a home that he would protect, without others having to dirty their hands. Walls that stood open to all he saw innocent or deserving of forgiveness and unbreakable to those who sought to destroy its way of life.

This is what fueled his determination, when creating his most powerful weapons to date. Three seals all relating to hand to hand combat. They took him years, more time then he ever thought it would, most likely do to his ego which inflated when he learn of his impressive skills in sealing. Well after all the endless hard work and many failures he learn of humility first hand, and after all that hard work he had done what most would consider incredible, almost unbelievable if he, himself wasn't proof. Two of the complicated sealing arrays involved his arms while the third was eye based. The first arm based seal was located on his right arm, both arms being incredibly well-developed and muscled but still fast, this seal came in the appearance of a full arm length tattoo.  
The first black marking were three circles stacked upon each other centered in the middle of his bicep traveling long ways. On each circle were two black crescent like sticks on both sides, at the end of the last circle was what look like a tail with an arrow like end, giving the appearance of a scorpion. In the middle of it tail, a braided crescent arch, stretch to the last of the scorpions legs. The ends of the arch were two more intersecting tails both with arrows ending just past the first tail which rested in the middle. Two horn like spikes that faced down rested on the outer sides of the outside tails, the last part of the seal were three solid, black bands with loops intersecting each band. Underneath the bands were three arrows each under the last, with lightning like marks going through them. The last part of the tattoo were black Gothic written numbers from one to five on each finger nail and a single black dot in the palm of his hand (This is scars tattoo without the words)

This seal was the only offensive seal out of the three, and was named proudly  
Bakuhatsu Āmu or Explosion Arm  
Simply put this arm allowed him to blow things up, complicated put the arm was a series of comprehension seals that detected the make up of what was in his grip. Once the seal detected the chemical make up of what rested on the black, coin sizes dot on his palm, the three bands of the seal detect how much chakra is needed in the deconstruction stage. Once the amount is determined, chakra is sent up the middle arrow through the body of the scorpion and back down when the amount is perfect, than it travels back down to the outer tails and back to the dot on his palm. If he wishes to override the amount of chakra, he could use one of the seals on his finger nails. One being about a D-rank and located on his pinkie, while five in theory would place as an S-rank, though he had no where near the chakra levels to pull off an S-rank without killing his self, and considering that his middle finger was his limit after three uses, and had enough power to blow a tree to ruble, he was not sure he wanted to test A or S yet.

His next seal while being called Boido Āmu or Void Arm, was mostly centered on his left hand, and like all his seals was colored black. This seal was much smaller in comparison and much simpler in design. It started with a black dot in the middle with larger circles spreading out like a ripple in water, the seal was mirrored on the opposite side of his hand. The only part on his arm where the same Gothic numbers. Again they started with one all the way to five, and like the first five they gaged the level of power, but unlike before this seal did not dish out power, it took it. He based this seal off of legend, the ability to absorb ninjustsu, a power held by the sage of the six paths himself, and that's what it did. Granted he had never absorbed any jutsu over a high B-rank but that was impressive enough on its own.

Basically it was the most complicated storage scroll in existences. Each ring on his hand, held his version of a sealing scroll, holding the equivalent of one C-Rank jutsu worth of chakra used to cancel out an attack. So if one C-rank was at one-hundred percent and he absorb one C-rank jutsu he would lose one of the five fings on his hand, with would seem to fade from black to gray, and need to be recharge when not in battle. So if one ring could absorb one C- rank two and a half ring could absorb one B-rank, 3 and a half absorbs an A-rank and finally one S-rank needed a full five rings. Now over time he would be able to strengthen the rings to the point where each could take an S-rank but his body could not lose an S-rank amount of chakra even if it was chakra storied with seals.

The last body effecting seal would most likely get the biggest reaction out of the ninja world. With one look at its name it would be obvious as to why. His next seal was known as Fukurougan or Owl eye and was his own , self-made doujutsu. Now unlike most doujutsu he was only able to place this Seal in to one of his eyes because of the amount of chakra needed, and was easily the most painful experience of his life. The seal its self was simple enough and was only visible when he activated his doujutsu by parting his hair on the right side instead of the left, thanks to the activation seal under his eye on his right side. When doing this, his normally Bright blue eyes would become pure black like a the animal it drew its name from.

This eye had many ability's and took by far longer than his other seals to create. The first ability was simple but very useful, perfect night vision allowing him to have an even playing ground at any time of day. The second was simple and common in the main three doujutsu, binocular vision, allowing him to see up to five times farther than most ninja. The last ability was by far the one he was most proud of. It was the solution to his lack of Genjutsu. First, it seem to be unbreakable, he had tested it a multitude of time's against opponents ranging from C-rank to B and low A-rank. No matter how must chakra they channeled or how many times they repeated the act it would not break leaving them helpless. The down side was he was just as helpless. He had to maintain eye contact they entire time or the jutsu would break.

The Genjutsu itself was, for lack of a better word a nightmare. The victim would be sent to a world of near total blackness, barely able to see the decaying forest around them. The only sounds that of hooting and screeching owls. Or if the caster wanted his own voice could be projected across the land. The only thing the victim could do would be to follow his voice and find him, and if the did that's when the horror began. Once the user saw the caster and for say, attacked him he would be attacked by swarms of barn owls, the pain would feel real along with the killing an owl. since the user could not break out of the jutsu they would began to think it real. Out of all the seven times he used it, two passed out, three lasted long enough for him to lose eye contact, and the last died of fright.

Though he was incredibly proud of his three seals, there was one massive problem, chakra consumption. He sent months trying to find a solution, but non came to mind, but then it hit him. Like a tun of bricks it was so obvious. He had a seal that allowed him to steal others chakra, and he was letting it simply leave his body. with this at mind he created an add-on to his Boido Āmu. Five Gothic numbers one through five. When he absorbed a jutsu it would be stored in to the seal number, one being D-rank to five being an S-rank amount of chakra. He was only able to transfer this chakra to his eye or his other arm because of add ons to both of said seals, while his Boido Āmu required him to store chakra over time. With he would be able to use all three seals effectively in battle, assuming his enemy were to use ninjustsu against him.

Shaking his head out of pointless memory's he picked up his pace in till he was in a Full out sprint, becoming a blur to those watching. His destination?

"Help!" Came the desperate cry of a girl no older than eight, dressed in nothing but dirty rags. As she struggled against her captors, who smiled cynically at her. Her short blue hair was disheveled from the three men who threw her around with glee and hunger in their eyes.  
"PLEASE! 'cough' Someone help..." she choked out weekly. The smaller man in-front chuckled, while he looked at his two associates. One being a large oaf of a man, and the other being to skinny to be healthy with slick back heir. Both greasy men mirrored his reaction.

"hahaa...who do you thinks common to help you! No one gives a fuck about some piece of shit orphan!" he spat out into the child's face as he yanked her up by her hair, causing her to give a whimper of pain. He again tossed her to his friend who give a slightly slower, more dull laugh.

"Haha, No ones gonna help ya, we gonna have are fun with ya first! Than we gonna give ya to boss so he can break ya in!" laughed out the duller man as he lifted the girl up and smelt her hair, a sick grin on his face. "She smells like a flower" The last man came up to the girl bent down in till they were face to face, then he licked her cheek slowly. The little girl squirmed and cried harder.

"You taste good little girl, I wonder how the rest of you taste..." as he said this the men all grouped around in till they were shadowing the girl out of view. As the girls screams and the mens laughter grew louder a figure appeared on the roof above.

Seeing what was happening he was quick to reach in to the grey pouch he wore on his belt. What he pulled out was not what one would have expected though. Instead of the normal kunai and shuriken that most shinobi use, he held in between his middle and pointer finger a small metal ball bearing. Taking aim at the larger man he lined up his shot in the fraction of a second and snapped his finger. The result was instantaneous.

An explosion rang out and the man holding the small girl went limp allowing her to drop to the grown and get past the now to men's hungry grips and grabs. As she ran a stick on the ground caught her foot and caused her to trip against the grime covered walls of the dark alley. As she shook her head trying to clear he mind of its fuzzy state she leaned against the wall, but when she looked up and saw an image that would never leave her.

There standing on the high buildings wall, was a tall man, with flowing black hair, spiked and swaying in the wind, he possessed one purple eye that was staring back at her. A look that held, compassion and kindness she had yet to see in her small life. As his gaze left her own and traveled down so did hers. For the three now two, time was at a stop. Their laying in a pool of his own blood was one of their brothers, an exit wound out the back of his skull no bigger than a marble. Looking around in panic, trying to figure out who had killed their comrade, eyes scanning for an exit, the saw him, the killer. His solo eye bearing down in their own weak brown and black eyes. Such furry and hatred held with in the orb that was shared with no one but the two of them.

"Who are y-" the smallest of the mens words were cut short as the shadow like figure swiftly landed on the ground his jacket flowing like a cape in the wind. As he walk pass, the would be rapist made one horrible mistake, he moved forward. Formally resting at his sides, the dark hero's hand shot forward faster than he could blink and was holding on to the evil mans face. As the criminals eyes darted back and forth he noted one last thing before his world ended. "Is that a scorpion?"

**'Boom'**

Their was nothing left of the small man but a bloody outline on the wall where he once stood. The hero timed it perfectly, the moment the girls eyes blinked he took care of the man and sent him to his new room in hell. The first man was not so lucky, he saw it all, he watched as this, this thing blew his friend into nothingness. He was horrified. What could he do, should he run, no this man was to fast, he could grovel. Yes groveling would be his only way.

"Please!" begged the skinny man. "I wasn't going to do anything!" his gazed left the dark figure and went to the little girl, before scowling grimly. "She stole from us! That little bit-Arg!"

Before the criminal could finish the Hero's arm shot out and grabbed his face, covering his mouth. He lifted the mans face up, and smiled when his gaze met his own. He slowly parted his hair, careful to keep his hand up to block his now revealed left eye from the girl.

As the man looked into the eye of this dark night, his whole world went black around him. The figure dropped the man, whose face now supported a horrified look, his mouth stuck open in a silent scream.

The tall man began walking over to the girl, who sat unmoving against the wall. He noted the look of awe and slight fear in her small amber eyes. As he was standing next to her, he bent down and smiled.

"Hello" he said with a smile that was blocked by his mask, though the little girl knew it was their. The girl stared up at him not knowing what to do or say. She simply reached in to her pocket and pulled out a small flower and handed it to the man. He took it with an eye smile and looked it over. "This is very beautiful and its origami too, that a very hard skill to master. This must have took you a long time to make." The little girl smiled and nodded her head quickly, a proud look lighting up in her eyes.

"T-thats the first one I made" her voice was small and bashful. He just at the small blush on her checks, and eye smiled again.

""Well thank you... you know, im not sure what your name is angel?" The girls face went dark red as he called her such a name, causing him to stifle a chuckle.

"Its k-Konan!" she hid her face with her knees, not wanting him to see her blush. The man laughed lightly, before he stood up.

"Well than Konan- Tenshi" her face some how went darker "how about I take you to my home so you can rest" He look over at her with a smile as he saw the look of amazement in her eyes.

"You, you'll help me?" she asked in disbelief "no ones ever helped me before!" He simply smiled before offering his hand, helping her up to her feet.

"Well than let me be the first." She took his hand with a look of awe and a small blush. when their eyes meet, they both felt something they had never felt before, like a spark. Look at her Savior, she asked something she was curious about.

"Ummm... Eiyū-kun" He blink at the name but he couldn't help but like the sound of it. He nodded letting her know she could continue. "Whats your name?" She asked timidly.

The man turned around and looked up in the sky, rain poring down on them like it always did in Amegakure. Her own gaze followed his, trying to see what he hero saw. A small smile found its way to his him from under his masked face.

"My name... My name is Naruto"

**A/N Their its done! That took forever... Anyway this is a Naruto born in the past story. Naruto x Konan/harem **

**Harem list will be**  
**Konan **  
**Kushina**  
**Karura **  
**Mikoto**  
**and maybe more. **

**Naruto will not be god-like at least not yet. Also most likely will be lemons if not in this story they would be on my account. Plan on updating once a week if people like it. Thank you for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2 Fight against A Fang

**A/N First of all thank you for all the views and good ideas! Your all far to kind to me :) For anyone who wants to know the harem will get lager but not by much. The pool is till up so when the votes are over two more will be added! Along the way more girls will be added but for now I'll take it slow.**

** Last Chapter**

_ "Ummm... Eiyū-kun" He blink at the name but he could't help but like the sound of it. He nodded letting her know she could continue. "Whats your name?" She asked timidly._

_The man turned around and looked up in the sky, rain poring down on them like it always did in Amegakure. Her own gaze followed his, trying to see what her hero saw. A small smile found its way to his face from under his mask. _

_"My name... My name is Naruto" _

**Chapter 2**

Over the next few days Naruto and Konan were quick to get to know each other. He shared his likes and dislikes, and even his past with her. How he never new his parents, the day the orphanage he lived in was destroyed by Konohagakure shinobi, and his training up to this point. He couldn't help but laugh when he saw the look of awe in the young girls eyes, when he displayed his arms and eyes ability's, of course the young girl was quick to blush and hid from him when he removed his jacket and shirt to better display his seals.

Naruto was starting to see that konan was a very shy girl, he was so used to being alone that he forgot not everyone was as calm about thing as himself, not that he minded her shyness though. If he were honest with himself, he found it cute. After talking for a couple of hours, he realized how comfortable he was with her. He had never felt this way before, it almost scared him.

Eventually they ran out of things to talk about, so even though it went against how he normally acted, he told her of his most guarded secret, his dream. It was late at night, and they were both siting on his couch when he began. He told her everything, his idea for a utopia, a home for those, who wanted freedom and protection from the hate of this world. Konan was so worked up from his speech, she had broken in to tears and hugged him so tightly he nearly passed out. That was all she had ever wanted, a home. She had promised that no matter what, she would give him his dream, his paradise, and held him even tighter. They stayed like that for a good hour before they both fell asleep in each others embrace.

When he woke the next day, Naruto was treated to, the most embracing and somehow funniest moment of his life. He had tried to sit up only to struggle with an unfamiliar weight on his chest. When he looked down a small blush spread to his face. Their was konan laying on his chest. Her small arms were rapped around his chest, her head snuggling in to the crook of his neck. While this was strange to him, never being in a situation like this before, he had to admit it felt so...nice, but like most thing that involved him it took a weird turn. She started talking. In her sleep. Calling him " puppy-kun".

When konan finally woke, it was from the mad laughter of Naruto. The girl, confused at the sound of laughing, rubbed the sleep from her eyes and looked around. Of course when she saw naruto and her own position, she fainted with a full face blush. The rest of the day went on like normal with Naruto training and konan watching him, though when ever he looked her way, she would blush and avoid his gaze like a plague. Stupidly he tried to make the situation better, and do to his lack of interactions with people the whole thing became a hundred time worst.

He tried to lighten the mood with a joke when they were eating a dinner that konan had made for them. "If it makes you feel better your the first girl I sleep with" and even though he was the one making the joke he couldn't help the blush that formed on his own checks. Expecting the girl to choke, run away, or maybe die of embarrassment he nearly fell out of his chair when she said "Your not my first" after saying that she crossed her arms over her non existing chest with a smirk.

Naruto stared at her with a look of shock and embarrassment on his face. "You s-slept with s-someone!" Konan nodded her head with a sad smile on her face. "before my m-mom and dad were killed I would sleep in bed with them all the time..." Naruto looked at her, eyes blinking a couple of times before he deadpanned.

" I meant having..well you know" Konan tilted her head to the side. "Know what?" Naruto all most choked. "You, you don't know what im talking about do you?" She shook her head from side to side. So naruto reluctantly, explained what sex was to the slightly younger girl. The two had trouble looking at each other after that.

When things were finally back to normal, Naruto tried to get to know his new companion more. They began talking about her life before he saved her. It wasn't much better than his own childhood. She had live with her parents up in till their deaths at the hands of Iwa shinobi. It hurt so bad for her to relive that day, he could see it in her eyes. When she had finally broke down he was their for her, holding her closely to himself. He didn't want to see her like that. For what ever reason, he couldn't bear to see her so weak.

It had only been two days since he had save her from a fate worst than death, and he wasn't sure what he would do if she left. For konan it was different, she knew she couldn't bear to leave her savior. Naruto was everything she wished to be. He was so strong and caring, he had already given her so much and was the first person to really care for her since her parents deaths, and she let him know that.

To say naruto was stunned speechless would be an understatement, not only did she feel the same way as he felt for her, but she cared for him like they had known each other since they were children.

"Konan-chan?" asked naruto as he looked over at the blue haired girl. They were sitting on the front porch of his small house hidden from view in a small forest on the outer grounds of Ame.

She smiled over at him, her hands where folding a piece of paper. Ever since's naruto had said how much he like the flower she had given him, she had begun to make more. He even wore the little blue flower on his jacket, using a protection seal to keep it safe from future damage.

"Yeah?" Naruto looked her over. She no longer wore her tattered rags, he had went to a small store that sold clothes and bought her a simple but functional outfit. She wore a navy blue robe, with a large hemlines on the front, that exposed her arms, instead of the standard sandals, she wore a pair of blue pants and high-heal shoes, She was dressed like a shinobi in training.

Working up some nerves, he asked her a question he had wondered over the past two days. "I was just thinking if you want, you could...live.. with... me.

Konan's eye widen, her whole body tensing. "Yo-you want m-me to live with you." Taking her stuttering as a bad sign, he panicked , he rubbed the back of his neck. A nervous habit he seemed to posses.

"I mean y-yeah if you want to, yo-humf!" before he could finish he was tackled into a hug by a hysterical konan. As he open his eyes, he shook his head a couple of times to clear his mind,

"thank you..." he blink, looking down he saw konan looking up at him with watery eyes. "Thank you Naruto-Eiyū!" a small smile crept up from under his medical tape. "Don't mention it konan- Tenshi "

**One month later**

Over the next month things had gone great for the two. Naruto had of coarse he keep up with his training, looking for away to widen his skills he had taken up a new hobby, welding. He wasn't sure what weapon he wanted to specializes in yet but he had ideas. Considering he had to make more Bakuhatsu juugan or Explosive bullets or he would run out, the skill could be helpful. Well compared to buying the metal balls at bulk. They were simple really. Just an explosive seal engraved into the metal of the small ball, and a propulsion seal to guide the kinetic energy, than they were triggered by his Bakuhatsu Āmu, while his Boido Āmu absorbed excess energy.

The beast part was the capability of each metal sphere. Just one was enough to kill if aimed at a vital organ, and while the damage impact was far less than a kunai or even a shuriken, it was higher than sebon, and had greater accuracy and velocity . He had learned first hand how deadly they could be if use right, and when accompanied with his Fukurougan it was truly deadly. He didn't like to ament it but when he saw the look of confusion and fear in the eyes of those Konoha shinobi, as they were picked off one by one, from and unknown opponent a good mile mile away, he had smiled. Not at his skill or accuracy in the assassinations, but in their fear. Though that same day he had face his greatest opponent yet at the hands of their capitan, just one year ago in fact.

**Flash Back (Sorry if you do not like flash backs )**

Sakumo Hatake also known as Konoha's White Fang, he couldn't help but chuckle at his new nick-name, another thing about this war was the legends being born, himself being evidences of this, was not having a good day. Sakumo was a man with black eyes, deep lines running underneath them. He had spiky, whitish hair with bangs that lay over his forehead protector and a ponytail that reached the middle of his back. He wore a Konoha uniform. Gloves, flak jacket, bandages on his right arm, short white sleeve which had red edges and the standard crest of Uzushiogakure on it. As he look back at the men and woman following him, some jounin others anbu with a few chunin scattered about, he sighed.

He was down to twenty or so shinobi, and when he had started this goddamn mission he had one hundred and four. He...he had to leave some behind...for the good of the mission. He choked at that thought. Was their life really worth it, this oh so important mission. He sighed again, he couldn't start thinking like that, not now. He had done what he had to. Now, now he just wanted to get his troop home, he wanted to be home. To see his wife, his friends, god he even missed those brats Sarutobi, had been teaching.

It had been about three hours since their mission had ended in an ambush. They were sent in to investigate at the sites of a so-called massacre. It was reported that, fifteen or so bodies were found five-hundred miles west from their current location. Now normally this would not be a reason to call someone like himself in, let alone his entire troop, but their was a problem. The fifteen bodies belong to none other than the infamous, bakuden clan of Iwagakure. A clan known for one thing and one thing only, explosives. But thats where the problem lie. A battle against and explosion clan is what accrued, than why and the hell was their no explosions.

When they arrived at the scene, they or more accurately the chunin and weaker jounin began to vomit. Everywhere, freshly rotting bodies lay, some missing heads, the strange thing about it was their heads were not in one piece...or spot. They looked to have been...blown up. These were a few of the things, silver fang noted, along with the bodies with intact heads. The only fresh and fatal wounds he could find were located in the middle of each skull. Small, round, coin size wholes. Turning the current body he was examining over he saw a small exit wound, the exit point seemed to be slightly lower than the original point of entry. Now assuming that the object use to kill these men was a long-range type of weapon like most shuriken, he could deduct that the weapon was no larger than an inch, most likely smaller.

He could also assume that the attack had happen from at lest ten miles, east, considering where their wounds were located, and the amount of power needed to destroy a human skull, from a distance farther than 10 miles or so would have registered on a seismic wave jutsu used by most of konoha sensors. Just as he was about to move to the next body, a cry rocketed across the raining land scape he was standing in. looking up he was met with a charging arm of two-hundred or so ame shinobi. He slowly stood up, his hair flowing in the wind. He lifted his hand to his back, unclasping his fame White Light Chakra Sabre, from its resting spot. Cracking his neck from side to side, he sighed...just another day.

Shaking his head out of the, bloody memory, he raised his left hand and turn it to the right at a ninety degree angle. Immediately an anbu was at his side, neiling, one hand curled into a fist resting on the grown, his other hand sat atop his nee. "Sir!"

He nodded. "I need you to move lef-" Quicker than anyones eyes could follow, well all others beside Sakumo's he saw it, the small metal ball ripping through the skyline faster than any shuriken or kunai he had ever seen. He couldn't move, he couldn't warn the anbu fast enough. "Move!" it was too late. The small ball rip through the bare masked anbu, his blood and skull fragments spraying over Sakumo's body. The fame silver fang of konoha move instantly, his black eyes scanning the hilly tree and rain covered land scape. Looking for anything to indicate the point of attack. "There!" he saw it a small flash of light, an explosion! He should have realized what that meant.

Another body hit the cold ground. Just as sakumo turned to see what had happen another small flash of light lit up in the distances. His eyes widened the target was moving! One mile, east, from where the blast was located and from what he could see from the next flash, it was most likely a man of a height of five feet two maybe three inches.

He ignored the sound of flesh hitting floor and the pain screams as he focused on the target.  
Male, One mile, moving east, Uses small metal projectile's wielded in right hand, possible knowledge of explosive, Most likely long-range fighter. All of this information was processed in the matter of seconds. Best course of action? Looking to his back he saw that only five shinobi out of the twenty were left, and with a flash of light another dropped dead.

Sighing to his self he quickly made a grab for his sword and sprinted into the direction of the attacker. "Another one bites the dust..." he mumbled to himself.

Naruto was having a great day. He had finally worked out the kinks of his Fukurougan, it was quite simply really. The problem came with his inability to control his eyes vision. When he had first activated his binocular vision, it was at full zoom, so to speak. He had hit his head pretty hard when he jumped back in shock because of this.

The solution was...less simple than figuring out the problem. He had come up with many ideas, some plausible, others not so much. The worst was when he had simply stared at a wall for an hour, in an attempt to mentally control it... he had his less than genius moments like everyone else. Around eight last night was when he had his discovery. He had applied over one thousand suppressor seals, which were used to lower the level of power out put or in his case seeing range, then linked them with a joint seal with were used to link one seal to another. This was so he could smoothly go from one range of vision to the next without bumps or spikes in vision.

So when he finally decided to test out his new-found vision, and what better way than on the shinobi that had fueled this god forsaken war.

He had found his victims, in the form of iwa shinobi. They were sitting in what looked like a quickly made capping site. He almost laughed at their stupidity, they not only had flags displaying their regiment, their village affiliation, but flags displaying clan symbols. Leave it to Iwa to be to proud for their own good...

**two hours later**

Naruto stared in awe at the work he had done. His eye, his seeing range, it was incredible! It was like he was standing right next to them. Killing them from right under their noses. He was slightly amazed by this clans ability's or more accurately their anatomy. Not that they were that much different from normal humans. One head, two eyes, one nose, three mouths...

They had three mouths! One in the normal location, but two on each hand! "What are they used for..." A small blush spread across his checks as his mind took a not so appropriate turn. Shaking his head from such thoughts, he turn backed to the now dead bodies. He soon walked over to a larger, more powerful corps. This man was different. He was ever so slightly faster. The last thing he had managed before his painless death, well maybe...he wasn't a hundred percent sure how it felt to have a metal ball rip your head apart..., was reached into his left leg pouch. With drawling the mans hand he saw the hand seemed to be full. So he pried it open, and much to his shock, a small, half made with dog, fell out.

He was about to continue his research but was interrupted by the sounds of ninja advancing on his location. He quickly pocketed the dog and pouch of the fallen shinobi and retreated to a more secure location.

Narutos eyes widen as the white harried man speed off in his direction. Though he was indeed startled he was quick to finish the rest of the mans team. No point in giving him reinforcements. Just as the man arrived his last subordinate dropped dead, not that Sakumo could see. While the leaf-nin had excellent sight thanks to his summoning contracts, it was nowhere near Naruto's.

"So...your the one who's been picking off my nin, huh..." Sakumo gave him a once over, he was amazed one so young was already so talented. To use such a creative and powerful method of killing truly amazed him. The next thing he noted was the lack of a headband or any distinguishing clothing for that matter. It seem this child was not affiliated with a village of any kind. Truly a child born from war, sad really, that someone so young could fight so well.

Naruto did the same as his new, and if his speed was an indication, strongest opponent yet. He looked strong, he had to give it to the guy, and was his sword glowing white?

"Yes I guess you could say that" Naruto said in an uncaring and if anything bitter voice. It sent shivers down Sakumo spin. He had fought many strong opponents in his life, and many had spoken with such a voice. The difference? They were much, much older. "So Mr. leaf...I have a question for you" Sakumo raised an eyebrow at the comment, great another nickname...

"Oh, and what would that be?" He asked

A small smirk crept its way on to naruto's face "Would you like to go join them!" With amazing speeds naruto dashed forward, and was next to Sakumo in a second. Rocketing his right hand forward, open palm in an attempt to grab the mans own arm, and end the fight before it began. When his grip was mere moments from connecting, he smiled, to easy. His look of confidence turned to shock as he felt his own arm in a tight grip, than he stifled a scream of pain as he felt his arm pulled behind his back painfully.

"Won't lie kid, not bad" the voice came from behind him! Blinking, his eyes widen when what he thought to be his victim faded away, like some kind of after image. "Your speed was at least low jounin, but..." he trailed off as he threw naruto into the air by his arm, spinning in place, he derived a roundhouse kick to naruto's mid back. Said self-trained ninja went flying into he manage to pull out of his shock and made a quick mid flip in the air. Landing in a crouch, Naruto pulled in as much air as possible, trying to regulate his breathing. Something that sakumo mentally commended the kid on.

" You know that kick would have killed, men twice your age and rank." Sakumo said with a chuckle.

Naruto stood up slowly, his body moving normally, as the pain faded away. "That just means I haven't been ranked properly, and they have one foot in the grave" Naruto said, some of his confidence returning. Sakumo gave a small chuckle. "Good point"

Creaking his neck he charged once again. This time going in for a faint. As Sakumo watched the young man charge in he sighed. "Kids these days, to arrogant for their own good" he thought. As the boys fist went in for another strike, the anbu elite raised his sword ready to end this, it wouldn't be the first time he had to kill a child. Just as Sakumo was about to bring his sword down, naruto did something unexpected, he dove down.

The anbus training kicked in and he open his legs to let the younger ninja fly through harmlessly. At the exact seconds he was between the mans legs he turn in mid-air, so his back was facing the ground, reaching in his right leg pouch he grabbed a handful of Bakuhatsu juugan and threw them to his opponents feet. As he passed out from underneath the man, he stuck his palm out and used it to connect to the ground and flip in mid-air. During this time, he pointed his Bakuhatsu Āmu at the small metal bullets. " Sayōnara Bakuhatsu!" the moment his attacks name left his mouth an explosion rocketed the ground.

Naruto instantly threw his left hand forward, his Boido Āmu absorbing the excess energy. Two and a half of his rings fading away to grey. As he watch the smoke settle he didn't move. He would not make the same mistake again, and underestimate his opponent. When the smoke cleared he was happy he didn't. In front of him was some kind of mud and stone dome. Slowly it began to fade and melt back into the ground. As it did he saw a completely unscaved Sakumo.

"An A-rank earth jutsu if you're wondering" Naruto rose an eyebrow at that. Seeing his confusion Sakumo explained. "It took me an A-rank jutsu to block you attack...not bad"

Slowly Sakumo brought his hand into his other, and preform a few handseals. "Since you're so adamant about living, who about we kick this up a notch!" With power hard enough to send spiderweb creaks through the ground, he slam his hands down, causing a seal to spread over the ground for a good couple of feet, and a plume of smoke to rise. As it began to clear naruto saw something that made his heart skip a beat. Two glowing yellow eyes stared out through the fog... "**GRRAAAAL!**"

**And that would be chapter two ;) Hoped you liked it! Any questions? Well just ask! Thanks You FOR THE REVIEWS!**


End file.
